


us against the world

by church_of_natsume (maxille)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/church_of_natsume
Summary: oh morning come bursting, the clouds amen, lift off this blindfold, let me see again--kaoru has the perfect date plan.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 27





	us against the world

Hakaze was no stranger to planning dates.

That’s what he thought, at least. He figured being considered the leader of the Date Plan unit meant that others thought this as well. With any girl, it was easy enough to woo them with simple café dates or amusement park rendezvous’. But this time was different.

Because Morisawa was not just _any girl._

It was beyond Hakaze why he felt so pressured. He wanted things to be perfect. This was their first date as an official couple. He’d been on more first dates than everyone in from Yumenosaki combined; it really shouldn’t be this hard. Maybe it was because Morisawa was the first guy he’d truly loved? Heck, Morisawa was the first _person_ Hakaze had genuinely felt anything for.

He was known as an asshole, that much he knew. He was infamous around campus for leading on girls and breaking their hearts. It bothered him; it wasn’t entirely his fault. Granted, there are much better ways to blow off steam than hurting others, but Hakaze knew he’d never become selfless enough to see that. That was the one thing he hated about himself.

Maybe that’s why he was trying so hard this time. Maybe he wanted to prove to Morisawa that he could be a good person. That he wasn’t just going to lead him on like he’d done to so many people so many times before.

He’d formulated the perfect plan. A plan that would give Morisawa what he wanted as well as giving Hakaze a good time too.

He’d invited Morisawa over to watch some movies; nothing they hadn’t done before, but it was different this time. He’d let Morisawa pick one of his sentai movies (a genre that Hakaze enjoyed, not that he’d ever admit it). When that was over, he’d put on a movie of his own choice. He’d seen his movie before; it was the worst film he’d ever watched. Their was no plot or logic, just a mess of hopeless romantic’s following the same cliché’s that Hakaze had seen millions of times before.

His logic behind this choice was flawless. Best case scenario, Morisawa would be bored to death. He’d want to do something else to fill the time. That _‘something else’_ was where Hakaze’s fun would start. If Morisawa wanted to, that is.

Everything was just about ready. Dinner had arrived, popcorn had been popped, and candies were waiting in the cupboard. All that was left to do was wait. Hakaze had been so efficient in his preparations, he still had half an hour until Morisawa was supposed to arrive. And so, he waited.

He messed around on his phone for a bit, nervously glancing up at the time every now and again. He was unsure why he was nervous; he just kept telling himself his plan was flawless. Morisawa would love it. It was his personality, anyway.

Hakaze almost shot through the roof when he heard a knock at the door. He practically sprinted towards the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. There stood Morisawa, smile plastered across his face.

“Good evening, Hakaze!”

Morisawa invited himself in and fell down on the couch. Hakaze chuckled to himself; count on Morisawa to skip formalities.

Hakaze, using his prior knowledge of first dates between new couples (‘prior knowledge’ entailing googling “first date topic ideas” and scanning over the first result), made mindless small talk. Morisawa seemed to be eating into it, which was a relief.

“Did you bring a movie you wanted to watch?”

Morisawa nodded and pulled out a DVD box from the bag he’d brought along. Hakaze popped the disk into his television and took a seat next to Morisawa, not too close but not too far away either.

Hakaze tried to enjoy the movie. It was interesting, as far as he could tell. Unfortunately (no, fortunately), Morisawa insisted on snuggling up to Hakaze’s side. Hakaze could feel the heat in his cheeks, and he was sure Morisawa could too, given how close their faces were. He held a tight grip of Hakaze’s hand and had his head on his shoulder.

This was not the plan.

* * *

The movie ended before Hakaze could gather his thoughts. Morisawa was still glued to his side, and Hakaze couldn’t decide if that was for better or worse.

“Ah! No matter how many times I see that movie, the ending always shocks me!”

Hakaze shook his head. Well, he shook it as much as he could. He couldn’t move much, what with the human-sized parasite clinging to his arm.

“Well, that’s enough of that! What movie did you wanna watch?”

Hakaze had been so distracted by Morisawa’s closeness that he’d forgotten all about whatever plan he had spent so many hours meticulously concocting.

He decided to be bold.

“I’d rather we stay like this.”

That caught Morisawa off-guard. It must’ve only just occurred to him how close they were. Hakaze would’ve found it cute if he was not currently experiencing the same closeness.

“A-Alright. We can stay like this if you want to.”

And that’s exactly what they did.

Hakaze saw Morisawa shutting his eyes. He must’ve been tired. He kissed the crown of Morisawa’s head, sneaking a quick whiff of his hair. It smelt just as Hakaze was expecting, like pure bliss. After it occurred to him how much of a creep he was being, he too closed his eyes.

* * *

Hakaze woke up to tangled limbs and soft breath against his cheek. Morisawa lay atop Hakaze, their fingers loosely intertwined. Hakaze smiled to himself. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen, but he was happy with it nonetheless.

Morisawa blinked awake, stretching his arms out a bit.

“Morning, Hakaze.”

His voice was tired and raspy. It was cute.

“Hey. How’d you sleep?”

Morisawa nodded.

* * *

It was still early when Morisawa got up to leave. Hakaze insisted he stay for breakfast, but Morisawa said his parents would be worried.

Despite all the events of the night, Hakaze never got the kiss he planned to get.

“Thanks for last night, Hakaze.”

The two shared silence for a moment.

Morisawa leaned forward and placed and chaste kiss on Hakaze’s lips and walked off.

Hakaze’s ‘flawless’ plan failed miserably. He was a terrible date planner, and he knew it now.

Not that it mattered. Everything turned out well in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for no fic last week. had severe writers block lol how unpog  
> i was going to try and put something else out tonight but im too tired so i'll save that for next weekend so stay tuned  
> follow me on twitter tbh. i want attention twitter.com/becky__help (TWO UNDERSCORES...)  
> k peace


End file.
